


Auld Lang Syne

by issagaymer



Series: Amari's [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issagaymer/pseuds/issagaymer
Summary: The end of the year is a time for friends, food, and reflection. Ana makes sure her chosen family is close this New Year's Eve





	Auld Lang Syne

New Year’s Eve was a sacred holiday at Amari's. Ana locked the doors, fired up the grill, made everyone push the tables in the main room together in their holiday best and forced them all out of the kitchen. Most the recipes on the menu paled in comparison to Ana's secret touch and the line cooks always tried to sneak glances into the spices she added or the portions she changed.

Rein was relaxing at the table and let the younger ones get scolded when they got caught. A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as he was all too familiar with the woman’s tactics, though they worked on him in a much different way. “Come on guys, I’ll pour us some beer before mama amari fires us” he stood and grabbed the plastic cups from behind the bar and started pouring. “Morrison! Get in here!” He shoved the cup at the man and gave him a hard slap on the back and lead him back to the family table. Jack and his husband Gabe has been trying to steal Ana’s Molokheya recipe for years but were never successful thanks to Reinhardt steering them away from the kitchen.

“Foiled again Jack?” His husband put an arm around his chair and straightened his mustache to hide a knowing smirk.  
————————————————  
The other end of the table was less interested in stealing Ana’s secrets and more enthusiastic about hearing one of Moira’s tall tales about her time serving drinks in a catering company on the West Coast.

“The entire wrap party was doing coke off her arse and eventually she freezes, looks up and screams bloody murder ‘I farted!’ And ran away holding her cheeks together down the pier! High as giraffes tits, she was!” She slammed her hand down on the table for emphasis as Amelie, Jesse and Hana threw their heads back in shocked laughter.

“You really can’t tell us which one it was?” Jesse’s boyfriend Hanzo narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

“Non disclosure agreement. But hand to God, saw it with my own two eyes!” She placed her right hand on her heart dramatically.

Fareeha rolled her eyes and whispered to Angela at her side, “Take cover, the Lord's gonna strike someone down.”  
Angela playfully slapped her arm and kissed cheek as penance, ignoring the wink Moira gave her when she glanced over.

Lena sat beside Han who was now chatting with Emily about his novel and she lazily ran her fingers through the loose curls of red hair. Amelie caught her eye and pursed her lips together in a silent kiss from across the table. Lena excused herself for a beer or three to hide her anger and her red cheeks. Four months of the cold shoulder after that night in her apartment and suddenly she was irresistible again with a girlfriend on her arm. 

Not that Lena hadn’t tried. She eventually got kicked out of The Reaper one night by Reyes himself when she tried to fight Jesse for suggesting Amelie wasn’t worth the heartache. Of course, the tequila shots made him less eloquent and her more violent. It stung when Reyes gave her a tap on the back of the head that night but her pride limped with broken bones for days around the apartment. Of course Jesse forgave her but that wasn’t the point. The point was that she’d let a sport-fuck get into her head. She’d met Emily not long after that at a karaoke bar with Hana and Lucio. She was a sound tech with a production company and loved this particular karaoke bar because she said the acoustics were perfect. Hana’s off key rendition of “Jolene” proved her wrong.

And then she got the swagger back in her step. A girl that wanted to call her back, to spend the night, to dance with her in public - the complete opposite of Ames. But apparently being taken off the market was more desirable than a free lunch so to speak and Amelie was more eager to close down the restaurant with Lena now. When Amelie was feeling particularly devilish, she’d run her fingers up her neck and let her hair fall at the end of the night, just to see the memory light up in Lena’s eyes. She knew now that Lena was over her, she wanted her back under her thumb. She missed those puppy dog eyes following her every move and the way she stuttered If Amelie spoke French or gave her a delicious double entendres. But she missed her hands the most. She remembered the gentle way her deft fingers treated her with care and reverence. Unlike any other touch she’d felt before or since. And since she knew Lena was over her, she’d tried many touches.

Moira’s was the most disappointing. After a night closing up, she saw Emily waiting for Lena at The Reaper and decided to stay in her uniform and throw back Irish whisky with the sardonic bartender. Once they’d made it halfway through the bottle, she confessed about her night with Lena. Moira shrugged indifferently.

“Yeah?” She asked as if waiting for a deeper darker secret. “All of prep knew the next morning. Winston was going to change the schedule that day before Lena showed up and made us all look dead on our feet.”

“How the hell?” She thought they’d kept a secret except for Jesse and Olivia but they wouldn’t shared that in the space of a night.

“Reyes is a regular hen when he knows gossip,” she’d laughed as if she knew an even better secret. “Besides, we work in service, it’s what we do.”

Amelie was too sober to use it as an excuse but the single malt was as good a reason as any to sleep with someone. Moira was distracted though and her hands were not interested in exploring the landscape of Amelie’s body. It was as if she’d memorized a painting and only knew how to draw those lines. Amelie didn’t take it personally, another open secret to everyone but Fareeah that Moira was still in love with Angela and guessed she was a poor substitute for the happily married life she could have had.  
————————————  
After the ball had dropped in the city the couples danced happily to Ella Fitzgerald over the restaurant speakers. Holding one another close and seeing reflections of good luck in each other’s eyes. Jesse hoped this year was the one Han would move in with him and he would finish his degree. Emily wished that Lena would meet her family in Chicago after the holidays and she could work up the courage to tell her she loved her. Jack prayed he wouldn’t have to have another knee surgery to be able to dance like this at the end of next year.

“What are you thinking my angel?” Fareeha stroked her wife’s cheek as she held her waist and swayed with her to the crooning music.

“New year. Maybe it’s time to start something we’ve talked about...” Angela’s eyes were cautious and shy as she looked up.

“You mean...” Fareeha stopped dancing abruptly.

“Yes, darling,“ Angela nodded enthusiastically, “I think I’m finally ready to...”

“Start my own bakery” - “Have a baby!”

They both balked and resumed dancing, explaining themselves away with excuses of being drunk or tired.  
————————————

Those not dancing at midnight laughed and talked at the table, staving off loneliness for one another. Rein took a daring hand and placed it over Ana’s. To his surprise she didn’t pull away.

“I’m on clean up duty this year. Care to help me in the kitchen when the kids leave?” He asked cautiously and saw the crows feet around Ana’s eyes crinkle as she smiled

“I’d love to, habibi.” Reinhardt was a strong man for his age and she loved seeing what a single word could do to him.

A boyish, shy grin spread across his face ,”Happy new year, Ana.”

“Happy new year, old man” her other hand fell on top of his as she watched her family celebrate days gone by.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I've got so far! Please let me know if you've enjoyed or have any suggestions.


End file.
